Gelang Kerang
by Ayesha Choco-cips
Summary: Jantung itu milik Sasuke. Tapi, Hinata tidak merasakan apa pun. Debar yang sama pun tidak. "Hinata, pegang janjiku. Aku akan selalu bersamu. Sejak tanggal itu. Sejak tanggal kelahiran kita ditetapkan. Kau milikku Hinata. Selamanya..." #SHBF7 #chained up [OS]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

AU

SasuHina

-oOo-

Hinata mendengus kesal. Ini sudah kali kesekian pemuda yang lebih dari dua tahun lalu menyandang sebagai kekasihnya itu. Selalu dan selalu membuatnya menunggu. Tak habis pikir. Kenapa ia bisa sesabar ini meladeni tingkah laku sang kekasih. Dan satu hal terpenting, satu hal yang membuat hinata selalu berkerut tak mengerti. Kenapa hubungan mereka bisa berjalan hingga lebih dari dua tahun? Oh, ayolah Hinata tidak berbeda dengan Hyuuga kebanyakan. Ia tak suka hal yang tak pasti.

Hinata menggeleng frustrasi merasa jengah dengan pemikirannya yang tak menemukan titik terang. Maniknya kini beralih pada gelas-gelas jus yang sudah tak bersisa lagi. Sedikit nanar. Lalu, tangannya memegang perut. Dan bergidik ngeri melihat jajaran gelas yang secara berutal ia habiskan dalam waktu dua jam. Lima belas gelas jus strowberry.

"Permisi nona, apa ada yang ingin kau pesan lagi selain minuman?"

Teguran seorang pelayan, mengalihkan perhatian Hinata. Sekilas, ia melihat tatapan perihatin yang ditujukan padanya. Sadar akan hal tersebut. Hinata menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku minta tagihannya saja, dan bolehkah aku meminta kertas dan meminjam pulpenmu?"

-oOo-

Suara derit pintu membuat pemuda bersurai reven terkesiap dari duduknya. Gadis yang ia tunggu sejak tadi akhirnya datang juga. Ia tak bisa tenang, bagaimana mungkin seorang gadis pulang selarut ini. Dan lagi, kemana para Hyuuga lainnya sehingga membiarkan begitu saja gadis seperti Hinata berkeliaran hingga tengah malam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga selarut ini Hinata?" tanya pemuda itu, menahan gejolak khawatir dalam dirinya. Sayang. Rasa khawatir yang ingin ditunjukkan pumuda itu tak mendapat respon sesuai dengan yang diharapkan. Hinata hanya melewatinya dan memberikan sebuah tatapan nanar yang tak terdifinisikan. Tindakan kecil, yang kemudian membuat bungsu Uchiha mendidih dan ingin meneriaki gadis lavender saat ini juga. Ia tak suka jika diabaikan. Catat.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya berteriak atau meneriaki Hinata dalam keadaan seperti ini. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah Hinata. Dan ketika gadis lavender itu berhenti cukup lama di depan lemari pakaian milikinya. sang pemuda hanya menunggu tindakan selanjutnya dari sang gadis.

"Hanya bersenang-senang, tapi tak cukup membuatku melupakan sahabat kuningmu itu, Sasuke."

Perkataan Hinata, berhasil membuat pemuda Uchiha bungkam. Sasuke menatap Hinata lama. Mengamati kembali gerak yang dilakukan Hinata. Samar, Sasuke seolah melihat bahu itu sedikit bergetar. Ada apa?

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu Hinata?"

"..."

Tak mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diungkapkan. Obisdan milikinya kini beralih menatap gerak tangan yang mencari sesuatu dibalik lemari. Pemindai sidik jari. Detik berikutnya, hal yang dilihat Sasuke adalah lemari yang bergeser dan sebuah pintu yang berada dibaliknya. Sebuah rahasia kecil yang selama ini tak pernah Sasuke ketahui.

-oOo-

Alunan musik menyambut langkah keduanya. Tepat, ketika kali pertama kaki Hinata melewati batas ruang kamar dengan pintu dibalik lemari. Tidak hanya itu, Aroma lavender-aroma khas Hinata, menguar memenuhi setiap sudut ruang. Lampu-lampu menyala sesuai dengan langkah Hinata yang berjalan perlahan menuruni anak tangga. Sasuke berdecak kagum, ruangan ini seolah merespon setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Hinata. Menyambutnya, menyambut sang tuan putri.

Sasuke terkesiap. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Setiap dinding pada anak tangga berisi foto dirinya dan Hinata sejak mereka duduk di taman kanak-kanak. Bahkan foto ketika ia masih berusia enam bulan terpajang disana. Tidak, Sasuke tidak salah mengenali diri. Meski, buram termakan waktu. Ia yakin. Itu adalah dirinya.

Tangga demi tangga Sasuke pijaki, cukup membuat sebuah genangan di sudut mata obsidannya. Ia tidak menyangka Hinata mempersiapkan sebuah ruangan untuk menyimpan kenangan mereka. Hingga pada akhirnya, pada tangga terakhir sebelum menuju ruangan dimana Hinata menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Sasuke tertegun, menatap lekat gambar kejadian yang merenggut segalanya. Merenggut Hinata dari sisinya, dan membiarkan rasa sakit bermuara pada ulu hati. Membiarkan dengan terpaksa Hinata dengan sahabat pirangnya. Kejadian ini membuat Sasuke benci akan takdir yang ia jalani.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Puas melihatku seperti sekarang, hah?!"

Racauan, suara tangis Hinata, dan beberapa suara benturan benda yang beradu dengan lantai membuat Sasuke lantas berlari menuju Hinata. Tepat dihadapannya kini, Hinata terduduk bersandar dengan keadaan yang tak bisa dikatakan baik. Mata sembab. Manik mutiara milik Hinata seolah tertelan genangan air yang terus mengalir.

"Apa yang terjadi Hinata, dan kenapa kau kacau seperti ini?" Sasuke bertanya gusar. "Apa yang dilakukan brengsek itu padamu? Apa Hinata? Apa?!"

Suara tawa dua bocah berusia sekitar delapan tahunan menyelingi suara tangis Hinata dalam ruangan berukuran tak lebih dari 20x20 m. Hinata mendelik tak suka. Suara tawa itu terasa tabu baginya. Pun demikan, LCD Proyektor terus menampilkan rekaman-rekaman antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Keindahan tata letak dekorasi ruangan tidak lagi menjadi hal menarik bagi Sasuke.

"Jangan tertawa seperti itu lagi Sasuke, kau tahu. Apa kau lupa, jika kau yang megenalkanku pada brengsek itu. Kau yang mengenalkanku padanya! Kau! Kau, Sasuke!"

Jeritan Hinata nyaris menggemparkan seluruh ruangan. Sasuke takut, tidak! Ia, tidak suka Hinata seperti ini. Tidak, ia tidak ingin melihat Hinata begitu kacau.

Sasuke mendekat. Turut bersimpuh dihadapan Hinata. "Jangan seperti ini lagi, kumohon." Genangan air yang coba ditahan oleh Sasuke akhirnya tumpah ruah. Rasa sakit yang diderita Hinata turut merasuk dalam sukmanya. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini."

"Sakit. Disini rasanya sakit Sasuke. Disini, tepat disini. Kenapa? Aku tidak mencintanya. Aku tidak mencintai Naruto, tapi kenapa rasanya sesakit ini saat mengakhirinya?"

"..."

"Kau tahu Sasuke, aku seperti gadis bodoh. Berharap ada setitik benang merah yang meninggalkan jejakmu di lelaki bodoh itu. Tapi nihil, Sasuke! Dua tahun kau pergi, dua tahun aku bersamanya karena permintaan bodohmu. Aku tak menemukan dirimu!"

"Hinata, tenanglah. Tenangkan dirimu Hinata. Aku mencintaimu. Tetap mencintaimu. Dan akan selamanya mencintaimu Hinata." Sasuke berkali-kali mencoba meyakinkan Hinata. Meskipun usahanya tak mungkin terlihat, Sasuke yakin. Hinata akan merasakannya. Merasakan keberdaannya.

"Kau bodoh. Kenapa meminta permintaan aneh Sasuke. Bahkan meski jantung itu milikmu. Aku tidak merasakan debar itu milikmu Sasuke. Aku tidak merasakannya. Jantung itu berbeda. Berbeda dari milikmu. Aku tak merasakannya. Aku tak merasakannya."

Sasuke kacau. Ia tidak bisa seperti ini. Melihat Hinata semakin menderita seperti ini. Ia tidak bisa. "Hinata, pegang janjiku. Aku akan selalu bersamu. Sejak tanggal itu. Sejak tanggal kelahiran kita ditetapkan. Kau milikku Hinata. Selamanya. Dan aku, melalui gelang itu. Akan abadi. Lalu, menemuimu. darah kita telah menyatu dalam gelang yang kuberikan. Ini hanya sementara. Aku tersimpul dengan nafasmu, dalam gelang kerang sewarna manikmu. Aku mencintaimu."

Bagai sebuah mantra. Gelang kerang yang digunakan Hinata. Berpendar. Menampilkan cahaya violet yang menyapu seluruh ruangan. Tubuh Hinata dan Sasuke melayang bersamaan. Perlahan cahaya meredup, tetap dengan tubuh melayang. Samar. Hinata melihat sosok yang ia rindukan.

"Sasuke..."

-Finish-


End file.
